White-Tailed Deer
The white-tailed deer (Odocoileus virginianus) has a large distribution across the Americas, from southern Canada to Peru. A highly adaptable species, the whitetail deer occupies a wide range of habitats and feeds on a large variety of different plants. Young whitetail deer are born with white spots which disappear at around three to four months of age. Roles * It played Wonder Woman in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Giraffe in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Bunga in The Elephant Guard * It played Iguanodon in AMERICAN ANIMAL and North American Age series *It played Melman in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) and North America Series (Samwei1234 Version) * They played Princess Aurora/Brair Rose and Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pen in Battle For North American Island * It played Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 in Codename: Yellowstone Animals Next Door * It played Chuck in The Angry Animals Movie (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) Gallery White-Tailed Deer.jpg FwsgxpixKJxwNINZdoFnbrYYRZ26X2rmj_iLwAziEsOF8RM_i.jpg Deer, Whitetail.jpg 10thingsdeer-630x339.jpg Img 1814a.jpg Odocoileus-virginianus-clavium-doe.jpg Deer, White-Tailed (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) PPG Deer.jpg EEnE Deer.jpg iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-6043.jpg|The Iron Giant (1999) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|Bambi (1942) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-4728.jpg|Melody Time (1948) the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Rescuers (1977) Foster's Home Stag.jpg Deer (Wild Kratts).png The-Simpsons-Season-11-Episode-10-11-3b52.jpg Adventure Time Deer.png TTTE Deer.png 8_crazy_nights02.jpg YiLCB Deer.png HnK Deer.png FOP Deer.png epic-movie-screencaps.com-6399.jpg|Epic (2013) D.W.'s_Deer_Friend.png PatF Deer.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) HBO Animals Deer.png 309-alicia-and-whitetail-to-the-rescue-full-16x9.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.18 PM.png Deer, White Tailed (Total Drama).png Dexter's Lab Deer.jpg IMG 0260.JPG|New Hampshire State Animals CAH Deer.png IMG 0269.JPG|Pennslyvania State Animals IMG_nebraska.JPG|Nebraska State Animals IMG 9758.JPG IMG 7205.PNG IMG 0255.JPG|Michigan State Animals Jumpstart Deer.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures the_white_tailed_deer__1__by_darcygagnon-d8dq4ix.jpg 5th__animal__the_white_tailed_deer_by_darcygagnon-d7yi5wj.jpg Ep 21 36.jpg Deer and Frog.png Little Bear Deer.jpeg Whisper the Deer.jpg ANA Deer.png D4.png Star meets White-Tailed Deer.png Chowder meets White-Tailed Deer.png Darwin the White-Tailed Deer.jpeg Fifi the Fawn.jpeg Zootopia Deer.png MAD_Deer.png Camp Lazlo Deer.png Ox-tales-s01e102-deer.jpg Fawn-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Deers-from-goliath.jpg Deer_mib.png Deer in volume15 rileysadventures.jpeg AMC Theaters Deer.png Family Guy Deer.png Animal Size Comparison Chart by Myuui.png Schleich white-tailed deer.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3649.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Whitetail Deer.png Bronyx Zoo Deer.png Deer usborne my first thousand words.png Deers-from-goliath.jpg White-tailed buck and doe.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Toledo Zoo Deers.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Deer.png Blue's Clues Deer.png American Dad! Deer.png Beginner's Bible Deer.png KPS Deer.png Tom and Jerry Deer.png Deer-disneythinkfast.png F1440734-8619-40F8-96E4-7430E4FC1702.jpeg TAoMaO Deer.png Rileys Adventures White-Tailed Deer.jpg Wild Republic Deer.png Riley and Elycia meets White-Tailed Deer.jpg TTG Deer.png South Park Deer.png|South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) Books MM Animals.jpg 98F807DD-D451-4371-933B-E04F14005C29.jpeg 09F9349D-A819-462C-9E17-F5857BC7CA9B.jpeg C7CCD6BD-7D23-66C6-CD07-80A38953A21E.jpeg E952ED49-65DF-45B8-8CED-82A8344BE5D7.jpeg 6AF96EEA-BAE9-4962-A32A-B9FB0393FE93.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (2).jpeg The_Dictionary_of_Ordinary_Extraordinary_Animals_(11).jpeg CD720644-CF02-4E24-B6A6-30ED88A16DA1.jpeg 1440AF1C-891C-4DDA-A9EB-6397491DABE7.jpeg 5CC93DF5-BD4C-432C-9CFC-B7A694A9A1ED.jpeg 2BF6F82A-95DB-49F0-959A-31100265829C.jpeg CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg D8482038-4116-4D5E-AB83-06F9A11E80B2.jpeg 2B6A5D0E-E1F6-4189-A426-7441296F5692.jpeg EAE89FA7-FA3D-4851-BAF6-1E8D70DF0B6C.jpeg See Also * Red Deer * Sika Deer * Mule Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philippine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Elk * Moose * Caribou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Cervids Category:Bambi Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals Category:Equestria Girls Animals Category:Deers Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Eight Crazy Nights Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Epic Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:National Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Canadian Provincial Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Super Why Characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:NatureRules1 Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Max Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:American Dad! Animals Category:The Adventures of Milo and Otis Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Teen Titans Go! Animals